Lurking in the dark
by Thatkliqkid
Summary: Oneshot. Short Halloween story. After viewing the music video to "Thriller" for the first time, Murdock's driving everyone crazy with his talk of werewolves.


_31st October, 1984. _

" Then he shouted 'GO AWAY!' an' I really thought she woulda had the sense to listen, I mean who ignores somethin' like that, when there's someone turnin' into a werewolf right there in front of you. Would you just stand there, watchin', I mean really-"

"Murdock, everybody's seen that," sighed Face.

He should have known this was coming. Murdock had been full of the joy of Halloween since the calenders hit October 1st. Every conversation involved a ghost, a witch, a bat, some warning against Dracula, talk of the moors and now to make matters worse, he'd finally seen Michael Jackson's _"Thriller", _something they'd somehow managed to evade since December '83. It had finally caught up with them. All thanks to some rookie Nurse's aid at the VA who'd presumed it would be 'fun' for the patients to see something seasonal. She'd brought her VCR in especially, borrowed from daddy, who was no doubt funding her nurse's training.

Face planned to have words next time he broke Murdock out. There was nothing that could possibly justify this verbal thesis on werewolves they'd been subjected to as a result of Murdock having seen this video.

"Aww c'mon Face would 'ya?"

"No Murdock, I wouldn't."

"See! It's not normal"

"Jus' like you," muttered BA from the front seat, he twisted around to glare at Murdock "I ain't tellin' you again fool, shut up an' let me drive, I got enough trouble tryin' to see on this road without your jibber jabber t'contend with"

"Man I'm ain't stoppin' you from looking at the road BA, you the one who keeps turnin' around to glare every five seconds! You keep that up you gonna run us into a tree. Then where we gonna be? Stuck with the werewolves that's where!"

"Murdock, there's no such thing as werewolves," Hannibal intervened before BA could, "They're just a myth, made up to scare people."

Murdock looked at the Colonel doubtfully.

"Hannibal's right, they just made up to scare people, 'specially crazy fools like you," added BA.

"Fine BA be like that, you keep callin' me a liar and just wait and see what happens. When we crash in this forest and the werewolves come out, they gonna go for you first 'cause you got the most meat on your bones and don't expect me to help you."

"Man shut up before I help you right outta this van,"

Murdock folded his arms angrily, clearly offended by the failure of his team mates to take the matter seriously and leant back in his chair sulking.

The van continued its way through the darkened forest with minimal and sporadic chatter since Murdock had silenced.

He kept glancing out of the window, watching the blackness pass by. Face watched him, relieved the talk of _"Thriller"_ had stopped for now. He was rather thankful they hadn't gotten to the zombies, could just imagine Murdock trying to convince Hannibal to set up a contingency plan for a zombie attack. Come to think of it, the Colonel would probably go for that. Yeah, he imagined planning how to survive the living dead would probably put Hannibal right on the jazz.

"So, any idea when we're gonna be out of this hick town BA?"

"We left the town about three miles back Hannibal," complained Face.

"Yeah, I told BA to ask for directions but would that stubborn mudsucker listen? Of course he wouldn't! " said Murdock haughtily, " And now look at us, lost and driving around in the dark, swerving trees and tryin' to outrun Eddie."

"Eddie?"

"Munster," explained Face.

Hannibal laughed.

"There ain't no such thing as werewolves!" growled BA furiously, "What you gotta encourage the fool for Hannibal?"

"He's just getting in the Halloween spirit BA,"

"He gets anymore in the Halloween spirit and he's gonna have us pulling up at the next house we see to ask for candy," muttered Face, "Of course, that's if we ever pass another house."

" Aw don't be absurd Face, what would I wear as my costume?"

"When has that ever stopped you"?

"Hey, maybe I could be a werewolf!" grinned Murdock wickedly.

"Knock it off Murdock,"

The pilot howled. A long and keening imitation of the fictitious werewolf.

"Murdock!"

A lone howl echoed back.

"Faceman told you to cut it out sucker!"

"That wasn't me!"

"Murdock," Hannibal warned.

"It wasn't!"

BA's eyes widened a fraction as the third howl overrode the pilot's words.

"They're coming to get you BA," Murdock sang, doing his best Russell Streiner impression. Hannibal chuckled around the end of his cigar, and Face cracked a weak smile. One that quickly faded as the next howl cut through the air.

"Shut up fool!"

"Better step on it BA," instructed Hannibal.

Murdock pressed his face against the window closest to his seat in the van, nose pressed against the glass, desperately trying to get a glimpse of Eddie as BA stepped up the gas, frantically trying to out run the sound of the lone wolf howling in the darkness.

End.


End file.
